


Thrills and Demonstrations

by eclecticat



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, I love Jackson and Mark ;A;, JACKSON IS A VERY BEAUTIFUL BOY, Jackson is very in love with Mark, M/M, Model!AU for MarkSon HahAHahAHha, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark looks absolutely stunning in his shirt and Jackson wants to demonstrate how it makes him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrills and Demonstrations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shiritori.  
> Completely blaming S for feeding my Markson feels.  
> So, here you go...my first got7 fic is pwp.

The bathroom door closes with a loud bang when Jackson swings it shut hurriedly, pulling a breathless Mark after him. He pushes Mark behind the wall and kisses him senseless, lips smashing, tracing each and every curve as they swallow each other’s moans. The party below is as wild as ever; EDM music muffled by the thickness of the door and the tiled walls of the bathroom. Mark can feel Jackson’s smile when he snakes his hand on his nape. His eyes flicker open ever so slightly and feels his cock twitch at the sight of his boyfriend – ragged and utterly destroyed over something so menial like this.

“Hey,” Jackson begins the moment they finally dislodge themselves from each other, pausing to take a breather. They’re both still in their fancy outfits – buttoned-down shirt tucked in very slim black pants and leather shoes. A pastel pink shirt for Jackson and a crimson red one for Mark. A gift from the party organizer – a starting high-end brand for elaborate suits and ties. “Have I told you, you look absolutely A+ in this shirt?”

There’s that familiar easy grin on Jackson’s face and that familiar playful thumbs up he always uses when he approves of something.

Mark chuckles; he can’t help it. Jackson has a way on him unlike any other, pulling all his chuckles out and melting his shyness away.

“I don’t think so?” Maybe you can tell it to me again?” He teases. Jackson smiles slyly at him before Jackson’s fingers comb through his dark brown hair and starts kissing him again. On his forehead, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. “Or I can just show you instead.”

He opens the first button of Mark’s shirt as he lands soft, teasing licks on the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. It renders Mark speechless, mouth opening and head bumping on the door. The bump is loud in the otherwise quiet room and Jackson looks inquisitively at Mark, hands placed at the back of Mark’s head, checking it for double measure. Mark merely laughs - that shy little laugh of his that Jackson is absolutely weak for. The latter pecks his boyfriend once more on his lips before he’s pulling him to the edge of the bathtub.

The bathroom is huge and ostentatious, just like any other room in the mansion. The black and white tiles a perfect combination for the teal walls and bright lights. Jackson reminds Mark to brace himself on the edge as he unbuttons Mark’s shirt, leaving traces of wet lips on his pale skin. It leaves Mark breathless, wanting for more.

And this Jackson knows, so he assumes the position he knows his boyfriend loves so well. He kneels in front of Mark and looks at him with big puppy eyes as he cups Mark’s length. It feels huge (it really is) and he honestly feels excited just thinking about that cock inside his mouth. It’s been too long, way too long. They’ve been swamped with rehearsals and walk-throughs, and as much as Jackson loves the high life, he’d rather spend his nights sucking his beautiful boyfriend’s huge cock, thank you very much.

The way Mark’s ragged breathing sounds heavenly from above Jackson as he cautiously untangles the loops of his boyfriend’s belt has Jackson’s cock twitching from inside his tight pants. With one last look at Mark’s heavy-lidded eyes, Jackson pulls the zipper and taps Mark softly on the legs so he can remove the latter’s pants as well as his briefs.

Jackson gasps at the sight before him; Mark’s cock is curved upward, almost touching his stomach and he has to stop himself from visibly gulping because they’ve done it before, fuck they’ve done it countless of time, but he is still rendered speechless at how huge Mark’s cock is.

“Why? You don’t think you’re up for it?” Mark teases once again. As much as Mark is all peace and quiet in the public eye, he is very playful in bed. Jackson reels at the fact that he’s the only who can get to see Mark like this – all teasing and casual. Jackson pouts before he wraps a careful hand on Mark’s length and licks the pre-cum off the slit. Mark tastes weird and he wants to blame all the fruits he’s been eating lately. At the corner of Jackson’s eye, he can see Mark’s fingers grip the edge of the bathtub tighter. He smirks at Mark while he tugs on Mark’s length, all the while wondering how the hell he manages to fit this inside his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so huge,” Jackson says before his hands play with Mark’s balls and his mouth slowly envelopes Mark’s cock. It’s a tight fit with his mouth only reaching up to half of Mark’s length. Mark hisses out loud, uncaring if anyone hears him or not. This only encourages Jackson to lick the underside of Mark’s cock before he pops it out of his mouth with a resounding sound similar to a porn film. Mark responds by grabbing a handful of Jackson’s blonde hair, tight enough for it to hurt, and looks at him threateningly.

Jackson’s hand lands on Mark’s legs, squeezing it as he envelopes Mark’s cock once again with his mouth. He opens his mouth wide and lets Mark yank him forward by the hair. The loud moan that comes out of his boyfriend’s sinful mouth makes Jackson’s cock feel like it’s over the edge. He already feels wet and thinks that he can come just by sucking Mark. Mark pushes him further to his length and it takes everything for Jackson not to respond to his gag reflex when he feels the edge of Mark’s length touch the back of his throat.

He moans and Mark feels every single vibration on his cock and fuck-

“I’m going to cum-“ Before Jackson can even pull out, Mark’s cum is already spurting inside Jackson’s mouth and the latter closes his eyes as he tries to swallow it all, all the while palming his own cock till he finally catch his own release, shuddering on the cold, tiled floor.

They look like a mess with their carefully-styled hair disheveled and their outfits drenched in sweat and come. Mark looks gorgeous with his sweat glistening against the lighting of the bathroom and his shirt open and his pants pooled down to his shoes. Before him, Jackson is trying to catch his breath as he looks at the huge wet patch on his pants.

“Hani is going to kill me,” Jackson breathlessly announces. Mark pulls him up to his eye level and lands a peck on his lips. “I’m pretty sure our stylist understands that we have…” Mark forces his tongue on Jackson’s mouth, tasting himself in it. “…needs.”

 

It’s when they’re already about to go home when Jackson leaves teasing kisses on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I don’t think I have stated enough how much I love this shirt, would you care for another demonstration later?”


End file.
